A Neopian Christmas
by Shepherd Virgo
Summary: After making his owner a millionaire, Azuldragao the Shoyru and his family host a Christmas Party. And then Azul and his sister Jadretana are thrown into an exciting adventure of magic! The 1st in the 'Rod of Heart Nova' series. Please read/review!
1. Prolouge

Disclamer: I don't own Neopets, so don't sue me.

****

A Neopian Christmas

__

Little pets and big pets alike share the celebration of the Advent Calendar.

It brings out the spirit of yule.

And each little pet will get something new each time they go.

A plushie, or maybe a tool.

But this is the tale of a special pet

Who doesn't get something dull.

It gets the best gift ever

One it won't forget at all.

Please r/r!


	2. Scratches, Snowballs, and Snowagers

****

Chapter One

Scratches, Snowballs, and Snowagers

"Papa?" Azuldragao the Shoyru asked his papa.

"Yes?" Azuldragao's owner, Quinto, asked.

"It's the first day of December," Azuldragao commented.

"Oh, thanks, Azul," Quinto said. "We can go to the Advent Calendar."

"YAY!" Azuldragao rushed off to tell his brother, Verderato the Kyrii, and his sister, Jadretana the Zafara.

"Guys!" Azul yelled.

Jadretana looked up from her book, 'Learn to Swim.' "What?" She asked.

"It's Advent Calendar day!"

A cheer boomed around the NeoHome.

Jadretana did not want to go first, so she stayed home; she absolutely hated cold weather. Her green fur just wouldn't keep her warm enough. It would grow out, though, because she was only born about a fortnight ago, and it would definitely grow. There were many things Jadretana wanted, two of them being a Rainbow Coloured Boom Box and a Starry Paint Brush, but what she really wanted was a shiny 50-dubloon coin to buy a Pawkeet.

Verderato decided that he wanted to go first, because he was always second compared to his older brother Azul. And he was tired of being second. Three months ago, Quinto had gotten a Skunk Paint Brush from Tombola, and instead of giving it to Azul, he gave it to HIM! That was only time being first. Now he would be first again. And he knew what he wanted. A Rod of Supernova, to use in the Battledome!

Azul decided to take the trip up to Terror Mountain, even though he wanted to get his present last. He liked it up there, even though it isn't as cool as Sakhmet or Mystery Island. Some cool games, like Kiosk, Snow Wars, and Alpine Challenge were on the mountain, although none of those games were as cool as Deckswabber. And he didn't even know what he wanted. A Fire, Fire, Your Pants on Fire Paint Brush would be cool to replace his plain blue fur, and there's the final piece to the Space Map he was collecting, and then there was that Fish Negg that was wanted by everyone, and then he wanted a retired Slidefish that was made in Maraqua, and a Bag of Infinite Neggs from the Kiosk. It was so hard to choose just one thing.

"Are we there yet?" Verderato asked Quinto.

"Not much longer." Quinto replied. Then, as an afterthought, "Hey Azul, we're passing by Snow Wars. Wanna play?" Azul nodded vigorously. "Okay then. You stay right here, and we'll go to the Advent Calendar." Azuldragao smiled mischievously. "Now, Azul, don't put that smile on or I won't let you do this next time." Azul nodded once again.

After beating all of the contestants easily, Azuldragao had 10 heavy snowballs in his pocket. He decided, to be nice, that he would give the Wet and the Poison Snowballs to the Chias that lived in the igloo, so, setting Quinto's rules aside, he headed up the mountain.

When the Chias thanked him for giving them the snowballs, they gave him 726 Neopoints for his kindness. So when he went back down, with a sufficiently lighter knapsack, he headed towards the Kiosk station to buy a Scratchcard.

Azul knew the Wocky at the station, and gave him all of the Neopoints he had earned that day to the Wocky if he could get a Faerie's Fortune card. The Wocky kindly agreed.

SCRATCH! A ring!

SCRATCH! $2500!

SCRATCH! $5000!

SCRATCH! A ring!

SCRATCH! $10000!

And.....SCRATCH! A ring!

The Wocky handed Azuldragao a Bag of Infinite Neggs, (huge smile from Azul) and shooed him away. And as he was leaving.....a very interesting cave caught his eye.....


	3. Laughs, Listens, and Lard Heads

****

Chapter 2

Laughs, Listens, and Lard Heads

Verderato sadly walked to the Snow Wars. He wanted a Rod of Supernova, and all he got was a lame Bubble Beam. He was highly disappointed, but hey, he would be able to go back another day. And maybe then he would get something GOOD!

Quinto could see how disappointed Verderato was. It made him unhappy to see his pet so sad.

When the twosome got to the Snow Wars, they saw a very frightened Azuldragao running down the hill, past the Kiosk Station, past the troll at the entrance to the Ice Caves, and past the Snow Wars castle.

"AZUL!" Quinto shouted. Azul turned around, ran up to Quinto, and started sobbing loudly.

"There, there," Quinto said soothingly. "It's okay."

******************************************************************************

"You should have seen the look on Azul's face!" Verderato chuckled, reviewing the whole story of what had happened at Terror Mountain the day before. "And when he got home, he begged on hand and knee to go at a different time of day next time. I think he went to visit the Snowager!" Verderato burst out laughing. "Who would do a stupid thing like that?!"

"Sounds hilarious, 'Rato" Verderato's friend Jeffrey the Kacheek commented. "I couldn't imagine my brother Sylvester running down the hill like that."

"Wait a second," Verderato paused. "He wouldn't have ran down, he would have parachuted off the Ski Lodge!" Both of them were practically rolling around on the floor laughing.

Azul happened to passing by Verderato's room at the time, and when he heard their chattering, he felt hurt. _He_ didn't know that was the Snowager's Cave!

One thing he knew for sure is that he would eventually pass by the Snowager while it was asleep, and he would get something really cool.

Jadretana thought it was very mean to tease Azul behind his back. She was totally supportive of Azul. It was brave of him to go in the Snowager's cave. Hey, maybe she'd go with him today......I hope what Quinto picks up is food, or a lame toy that she could give to the Money Tree.

She knocked on Azul's door. "It's me, Jade!"

"Come in," a voice answered. She opened the door and hopped onto Azul's bed right beside him.

"I think it was brave that you snuck in the Snowager's Cave, Azul," Jadretana told him.

Azuldragao smiled weakly. "If you want to know the truth, I didn't even _know _it was the Snowager's Cave. When I went in, you must realize how frightened I was."

"I still think it was brave," Jadretana stood with her opinion.

"I'm glad _someone_ thinks so," Azul frowned. "Papa just gave me a lecture and took my Yellow Zafara Plushie until tomorrow. And 'Rato's laughing at me, the lard head."

"Do you think that you could-"

"Go again? Why not? I know he has to sleep sometimes, so we might come across a lucky time of day," Azul said.

"Do you think I could come with you? I could wait 'till another day to do the Advent Calendar," Jadretana said.

"Sure," Azul agreed. "But you'll need to listen to me. If I tell you took leave, it means _leave_."

"Okay," Jadretana said. "I'll tell Daddy I want to go up to the Ice Caves with you."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Please r/r! Every review counts, and I will only continue if you review!


	4. Stealers, Superglue, and Success

****

Chapter 3

Stealers, Superglue, and Success

"First of all, we'll need some equipment," Azul said, "in case he wakes up and we have to fight him. How many hit points do you have, Jade?"

"23," Jadretana replied.

"Perfect. Here's some of my Battledome stuff; a Sir Cheekalot Training Shield, a Coltzan's Gem, a Pale Elixer, and an Improved Lightning Beam. I'll take my new Bag of Infinite Neggs, my Shoyru Sword, my Staff of Nova, and my Orb of the Fire Faerie."

"Wow! You have good items Azul!"

"I've had a year or two to collect them. Not to mention I got the Bag of Infinite Neggs yesterday at the Kiosk," Azuldragao said modestly. "And I earned that Orb of the Fire Faerie because of that silly Island Mystic. He was right, for once. A clumsy oaf of a Skeith dropped it on the ground. The Staff of Nova's from the Hidden Tower, and the Shoyru Sword is the only battledome item I own that was bought by Quinto."

"Oh," Jadretana said.

******************************************************************************

"Hi there," Azul said when they got to the Kiosk booth. "I need a scratchcard."

"Of course," said the Wocky. "And one for you little sister too?"  
Azuldragao looked at his sister. She nodded. "Sure," Azul said. "Why not?"

The Wocky handed them each a Scratchcard.

"Cool! A Peak of Plenty!" Jadretana grinned.

"Lucky....." Azul mumbled. "_I_ only got a Race To Riches. I'll scratch mine first."

SCRATCH! A snowball!

SCRATCH! 10000!

SCRATCH! A snowball!

SCRATCH! 5000!

SCRATCH! 5000!

And..........SCRATCH! 2500!

"DARN!" Azul said angrily.

"My turn," Jadretana said.

SCRATCH! 10000!

SCRATCH! A ring!

SCRATCH! A ring!

SCRATCH! 5000!

SCRATCH! 2500!

And.........SCRATCH! A ring!

"YAY!" Jadretana cheered. Then she focused on which item she wanted. "I want a Bag of Infinite Neggs."

"Sorry, we're clean out of those," the Wocky apologized. "How about a Blizzard Ring?"

"Sounds good to me," Jadretana shrugged. "Thanks, sir!"

"You're welcome," the Wocky said kindly.

"Now, let's go find the Snowager," Jadretana exclaimed.

"It's asleep!" Azul whispered.

"What should we get?"  
"What do you want?"

"Oh."

They searched through the cavern.

"Hey Azul!"

"What!"  
"I found a 500-dubloon coin!"  
"Pick up what you want."

"Oh yeah." "Hey Azul!"  
"I said, pick up what you want!"

"Oh."

"Hey Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's play a prank!"

"How?"

"I brought some superglue. Do you have a Flaming Torch?"

"Yeah."

"Give it to me."

"Sure." "What are you going to do?"

"Watch this!" Azul put a piece of paper into the light of the torch. It said 'Kick Me'. "I'll superglue it to the Snowager!" He put some superglue on the paper, and stuck it on the Snowager's head. "There. Now, let's leave."

"But-"

"Don't you remember what I said before you came?"

"Oh yeah." They both left the cavern just as the Snowager started to wake up. A huge roar emitted from the cavern. The twosome laughed hysterically.

******************************************************************************

"I thought you were doing the Advent Calendar today, Jade!" Quinto scolded.

"I decided to have a little fun instead," Jadretana said.

"That's fine," Quinto said. "It was a Purple Negg. You can't do anything with a Purple Negg." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Say, where did you guys go anyway?"  
Azul and Jade looked at each other, and both got the giggles.

"I'm serious, Jade and Azul," Quinto said.

"Do we _have_ to tell you?" Jadretana asked.

"Yes," Quinto said.

"Then, I guess we'll show you....." They both emptied their knapsacks.

In Jadretana's knapsack there was a 500-dubloon coin, a Starry Paint Brush, a Rainbow Coloured Boom Box, a Faerie Paint Brush, a Snegg, the Blizzard Ring that she got from Kiosk, a Greater Amulet of the Dark Faerie, a Rod of Supernova, the Sir Cheekalot Training Shield, the Coltzan's Gem, the Improved Lightning Beam, and the Pale Elixer.

Azul's sack contained a Fish Negg, a Fire, Fire, Your Pants of Fire Paint Brush, a Lost Desert Paint Brush, a Platinum Nerkmid, a complete Spooky Map, a piece of the Space Map, a Greater Orb of the Fire Faerie, the Bag of Infinite Neggs, the Shoyru Sword, the Orb of the Fire Faerie, and the Pale Elixer, which snapped in two when it fell out of the knapsack. Quinto gasped.

"How long have you had this stuff?" Quinto asked.

"I got the Bag of Infinite Neggs at the Kiosk yesterday, the Orb, the two Pale Elixers, the Training Shield, the Improved Lightning Beam, and the Coltzan's Gem I had already, the Blizzard Ring was from the Kiosk today; it's Jade's, and the rest we got in the Snowager's Cave today," Azul explained.

"You realize how much all of this is worth," Quinto said.

"We'll give you the stuff we don't want," Azul said. "We _were_ the ones who found it anyway."

"Okay," Quinto agreed.

"You can have 500 Dubloons," Jade started.

"My Fish Negg," Azul continued.

"My Faerie Paint Brush," Jade added.

"My Orb of the Fire Faerie," Azul persisted.

"My Snegg," Jade said.

"And my Lost Desert Paint Brush," Azul finished.

"Wow," Quinto said. "You know, with all of this money, we could get a bigger NeoHome."

"That's the idea," Azuldragao said. "You have to use the money for the following things......here's a checklist."

"Okay," Quinto snatched the roll of parchment in Azul's hand. It read:

[ ] Get a good heating system.

[ ] Get good security.

[ ] Get nice carpeting.

[ ] Get nice wallpaper.

[ ] Get more furniture.

[ ] Donate to Money Tree. (at least $100 a day)

[ ] Buy Faeries.

[ ] Buy Codestones and bring us to Training School.

[ ] Buy Jadretana a Pawkeet. (Dubloons)

[ ] Buy Verderato an Uggatrip.

[ ] Buy Azuldragao a Huggy.

[ ] Get Peophin Platinum Insurance.

[ ] Expand NeoHome.

[ ] Get Kiosk a lot.

Quinto smiled. "Okay," Quinto agreed. "I'll do ask the list says. But no more going to the Snowager's cavern."

"Awwwwwwwwww...."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Please r/r! I won't continue from where I'm at until I get a review, so if you read, _please_ review!


	5. Advents, Ardor, and Anger

****

Chapter 4

Advents, Ardor, and Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets, so don't sue me. This goes for all chapters.

In the days after the three pets Verderato, Azuldragao, and Jadretana had each got many things from the Advent Calender, some things good, some things bad. Their new luxury had also proven nice; each pet had a bathroom and an attic attached to each of their rooms, and their hall now looked very regal indeed. Their home was now known as 'The Mansion on Coltzan's Hill' for they had a clear view of the shrine from the west wing of the NeoHome.

On the Day of Celebrating the family decided to have a party, where they would invite friends and family to the mansion to have fun.

"Now, don't go inside," Quinto said. "You're not allowed to look."

"But-" Verderato whined.

"No, Verderato. You can't go in," Quinto said firmly. "I'll take your Green Mynci Plushie if you do."

"Not Mickey Mynci!" Verderato wailed.

"Then don't come in," Quinto said.

Verderato had become the one most disliked in the family. He was never very nice to anybody, and had been brought the least amount of times to the Advent Calendar, and hadn't ever gotten anything he was satisfied with. But he still continued his ways, not realizing that 'Santa Bruce' would not bring him many presents that year.

Azul had almost given the Rod of Supernova back to the Snowager (who still had the 'Kick Me' sign stuck to his head), but he decided not to because there was a chance he might get nicer when he got the present.

"I claim the keyhole!" Azuldragao yelled instantly. He rushed up to it, and described what he saw to Jade and Verderato. "Verderato, your friend Jeffrey is here, with his brother Sylvester. And a big Bruce in a red suit.........Santa Bruce! Santa Bruce is here!" The loud noise drew Quinto out of the ballroom to see what was going on. He smiled when he saw Azul looking in the keyhole and describing what he saw.

"Hey Azul!" Quinto exclaimed. "You can go in!"

"Thanks!" Azul said. He rushed to open to the door but then froze. "Uh-oh..."

"You're not in trouble Azul," Quinto said. "I would have done the same thing. Go on in." Azul cautiously opened the door and saw the ballroom. He also saw a pine tree rooted to a large clay bowl. He privately wondered what it was for when he saw...

"Presents!" Azul, Jade, and Verderato exclaimed together.

"You can open them," Quinto said. "Look. Some of your friends have already opened theirs." They saw that Sylvester and Jeffrey were opening presents, and so was the Wocky from the Kiosk. Garon the Lupe was busy chasing Nigel the Chia, and the Auction Genie was scaring the wits out of the Shop Wizard. The threesome smiled, and rushed over to open the presents.

Verderato only had 3 presents, but he liked them all. One was the Rod of Supernova from Azul, and another was an Icetravaganza Scratchcard from the Kiosk Wocky, and the final was from Quinto, a Red Mynci Plushie ('Minnie Mynci').

Jeffrey's presents consisted of an Icetravaganza Scratchcard, a Peach Snowball from Azul, a Lost Desert Paint Brush from Quinto, and a parachute from his brother Sylvester.

Jade had received a Pawkeet from Quinto (Yay!), a Mermaid Usuki set from Azul, an Icetravaganza Scratchcard, a Sheriff's Badge from Jeffrey, and a letter, with something attached.

__

Dear Jadretana,

Thank you for supporting me in the Cheat Finals. Because of you and others' support, I won the Finals against Spectre. Here is a retired 'Kalora's Battledeck' to show my appreciation.

Your friend,

Kalora.

"Wow! A letter from the famous Kalora the Kau! And a Kalora's Battledeck!" Sylvester said enviously. "You're really lucky Jade!"

"I didn't think she would remember," Jadretana said modestly. "Even if I _was _the only non-Kau supporter." Everyone laughed.

Sylvester's presents included a Cool Negg from Quinto, a new parachute autographed by the 2 Gallon Hatz members (his sponsors) from the 2 Gallon Hatz, a Silver Paint Brush from Azul, an Icetravaganza Scratchcard, an Underwater Map piece from Jade ("Thanks! This was the one I needed!"), a video of Sylvester's first parachuting from Jeffrey, and a 500 points sack from his fans.

But among all of the good presents, Azuldragao got the best one. The Icetravaganza Scratchcard, the complete Treasure Map from Quinto, the Dust Mote from Jade, the Shoyru Helmet from Sylvester, the Fire Faerie from Jeffrey, the Magic Potion from the Auction Genie, and the Grand Lightning Beam from 'a secret admirer' could not match the best present of all. The Faelinn Plushie.

He didn't know who it was from, or why it felt so magical, but he could not leave his new plushie alone.

Everyone knew it was special, and no one at the party had given this item to Azuldragao, but all they knew is that THEY WANTED IT!

Jade and the adults could hold it in, but Sylvester had leapt up from his chair, nearly grabbed the plushie, but then stopped himself and apologized, explaining why he had done what he had done.

But Verderato had the worst feeling about this plushie. He could feel it's vibes tense through the room, and he felt VERY vulnerable. So he ran up behind Azul, snatched the plushie, and ripped it in half. Everyone gasped. Azul was wailing and Verderato was feeling very ashamed. What had he done? Why did he do that? Why did he have to destroy the magic of the plushie?

"VERDERATO!" Quinto screamed. "**_WHAT_** ARE YOU DOING?! Go up to your room, NOW! ALL of your presents are permanently SUSPENDED!" Verderato started to wail. His conscience was feeling horrible, and so was he. He had gotten everything he had want taken away from him, because of something he did wrong.

"If it can be FIXED," Quinto added loudly as an afterthought, "I'll give you back the plushie." Verderato immediately rushed over to help.

"Stand out of the way," a voice boomed down the hall. It was......

"KAUVARA!"

"Hello," Kauvara greeted. She examined the plushie. "Hmmmmmmmm..... hmmmmm.....yes, it's fixable......but it's of high interest. Maybe if I could bring it to my shop-"

"NO!" Azul boomed, not to mention scared everyone out of their wits. "Fix it, and then _please_ give it back!"  
"Okay," Kauvara said, a bit surprised, for no one had refused her before. "Let me hold it........" She pulled a small potion out of her sack. "This will do." She poured it onto Faelinn, and it magically repaired itself.

"Thank you, Kauvara," Azul said happily. He hugged Faelinn tightly and walked upstairs to his room.

________________________________________________________________________

Please do me a favor and review! I will continue when I get a review!


	6. Meercas, Magic, and Motes

****

Chapter 5

Meercas, Magic, and Motes

Azul suddenly woke up from his slumber. He tightly clutched his new plushie, Faelinn, and tried to fall asleep again, but he suddenly heard a silly comment from the end of the room.

"You have a spotty bum!"

Azul sat to attention, and saw himself surrounded by Meercas. "Leave me alone!" he shouted.

"But you have a spotty bum!"

"No I don't!"  
"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"  
The Meerca sighed. "You do."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Azul started to get angry. "Leave me alone!"

Five more Meercas appeared. "You have a spotty bum!"

"Stop this right now!" a voice boomed. Azuldragao shot up, and gasped. It was Faelinn!

"Azul needs to sleep peacefully, without you spotty-bummed Meercas here."

"WE DO NOT HAVE SPOTTY BUMS!"  
"Leave!" The Meercas sighed, and left, mumbling something like 'that lady has a spotty bum....'.

"Are you Faelinn?" Azul asked curiously.

"Yes I am," Faelinn responded.

"Why are you in my room?" Azuldragao asked.

"Because that plushie of yours is me," Faelinn told him. Azul smiled brightly.

"Will you play with me?" Azul invited.  
"Sure," Faelinn agreed. Azul took out his Chess Set. They started to play.

"Have you ever been to Faerieland?" Faelinn asked Azul as she moved a Knight.

"No," Azul answered as he took her Rook with his Queen. "Check." Faelinn moved her other Rook and killed his Queen. "Oh darn. I didn't see that." As they continued playing Faelinn told Azuldragao about Faerieland, and how beautiful it is.

"Can we go there?" Azul wondered.

"To Faerieland? Why not?" Faelinn told him. "We can go right now."

"Can I bring my sister?"  
"Whatever you want, Azul."

"Thank you, Faelinn," Azul said. He knocked on Jade's door.

"Who is it?" a voice asked sleepily.

"It's Azul. Come out here. We're going to Faerieland."

"Faerieland?!" the voice suddenly sounded excited. "Wow! Let me pack my things!"

"Bring _two_ things and a Battledome Item," Faelinn said.

"Okay," the voice answered as Azul rushed off to pack his things. Jade open the door, all dressed. She looked up and gasped when she saw Faelinn. Faelinn smiled.

"Hello," Faelinn greeted.

When Azul came out of his room, Jade solicited him many questions at once. "Is that really Faelinn? Where is Daddy? What are those Meercas doing over there? Why are we going to Faerieland?-"

"Calm down," Faelinn said. "I'll tell you the story on the way to Faerieland."

************************************************************************

As Faelinn finished the story, Jadretana smiled, and was silent for the rest of the ride. It was hard to accept the fact that right next to her was Faelinn, and that she was Azul's plushie. She would have said it was hogwash if Faelinn wasn't right next to her.

"Hold on, Azul and Jade. We're on our way." Suddenly a small pathway appeared before them. A Faerie Aisha appeared.

"Do you have a totem-oh, Faelinn. Welcome. Come on in! I see you have two friends this time....?"

"Yes, I do," Faelinn grinned. "Let them come too."

"Anything for you, Faelinn," the Aisha smiled back. "Be ready to go to Faerieland!" As Faelinn, Azul, and Jade stepped into the portal, it closed behind them. They all felt unusual tingling sensations sweep through them, and then they appeared in Faerieland; but it seemed they had arrived at an inconvenient time, they had arrived during a Mote Shower!

"Grab a few Motes if you can!" Faelinn told them, "but it will disappear when it hits the ground!"

"This is fun!" Azul exclaimed as he snatched a Lava Mote and stuffed it into his sack.

"Oh yeah!" Jade concurred when she grabbed a Dust Mote out of the air. "Verderato will be so jealous!"  
"Don't even go there!" Azul added as he seized another Mote. "Oh no, it stopped." The Motes all disappeared, except the ones in the various pets' and faeries' sacks.

"That was cool!" Jade said.

"There are better things in Faerieland," Faelinn said. "Now follow me, I want to show you a place unknown to everyone but me and those who live there."


	7. Valiance, Verderato, and Visions

I hate these things, but I don't have much of a choice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets. I own Azuldragao, Verderato, Jadretana, Sylvester's brother Jeffrey, and anything you don't recognize from Neopets.com (which I don't own).

****

Chapter 6

Valiance, Verderato, and Vision

"Hey, look at this!" Azul exclaimed. Jadretana also was staring at something in the distance.

"That is the Palace of Sweets," Faelinn told them. "It is secret."

"It's _beautiful_," Jadretana sighed dramatically.

"It is," Faelinn agreed. "Come on. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Those minutes were very long for Azul and Jade. But when they got there, many people greeted them.

"Faelinn!" a voice called from the crowd. Jadretana somehow had the feeling she'd heard the voice before, but she didn't know who it was.

"Hi," Faelinn smiled sweetly. She turned to Azul and Jade. "Be kind to my people and they will be kind to you," she told them sternly. She walked away from them and stood in front of the crowd of pets. "Hello. I am glad to be back with my people. But I will welcome you with two of my new friends. Azuldragao the Shoyru and Jadretana the Zafara!" Light shone onto Azul and Jade that hadn't been there before. The group turned, and applauded. Azuldragao and Jadretana were both very surprised by some of the people in this crowd. Some people who stood out were Kauvara, Dr_Death, and Kalora the Kau. Jadretana smiled when she saw Kalora. There was a small path through the crowd, so they could go by.

"Now, if I may introduce you two, Azul and Jade, to our Queen, the Sugar Plum Faerie!*" A Faerie, with resemblance to the Faerie Queen, became visible through the crowd. Like the Faerie Queen, she had a dress on with a tiara, but she was wearing all silver, and her chestnut hair was much longer than the Faerie Queen's.

"Thank you, Faelinn," the Sugar Plum Faerie's prim voice made Azul and Jade awestruck. This Faerie seemed more powerful with her voice than King Roo! "I welcome you, Azuldragao the Shoyru, and your sister, Jadretana the Zafara, into our people. But I believe another of your should be here." Kauvara and Faelinn nodded in agreement. "Kauvara, I am going to ask you to go get these two pets' brother, Verderato, and bring him here." Azul and Jade looked at each other in shock. They had not expected Verderato to come!

When Kauvara and an awestruck Verderato finally arrived, the Sugar Plum Faerie continued her speech. "I will also welcome Verderato into our people." Azul and Jade had become very white. "Is there anything wrong, Azul and Jade?"  
"No, nothing," Azul said uncomfortably.

"If there is anything wrong, you can tell me," the Sugar Plum Faerie told them. "Personally," she added quietly, "I get annoyed when people expect me to solve their problems, but I'll willingly listen." She then continued loudly. "As all of us know, there is a feast after there are some of us welcomed to our group, but I am afraid we cannot do this because of our three new brothers and sisters' amount of time. We will all need to get back to our regular timeline. Faelinn, I hope you take care of our new brothers and sisters."

"Of course," Faelinn smiled.

And that was where Azul woke up.

************************************************************************

"Hey Azul?" Verderato asked Azuldragao the next day.

"Yeah?" Azul turned around.

"Did you have a dream about going to Faerieland?"  
"Yes, I did. Why?"  
"I did too. So did Jade." Azul thought about this. Maybe the dream was real after all. But he still wasn't sure. He wouldn't take chances. But tomorrow he was going to pay a visit to Kauvara's shop.

________________________________________________________________________

Thank you for reading my story. Please do me a favor and review this story, because I need advice on my next story. If you want more, I'll put more.

* I got the idea for this story after seeing the Nutcracker ballet. My first thoughts for the story involved the Sugar Plum Faerie.

Click here to go to the next story (cut and paste): http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=491496

Don't forget to review!


End file.
